Fabricated Memories
by 00Zero
Summary: He liked her more and more. The way she tried to get rid of him amused him. Cute. It would've work any other time, but not tonight. He wasn't the old fashion Hideki and wouldn't wait until the marriage night. Before the sunrise, she would be his.
1. Chapter 1

_It was meant to be a one shot, but I decided to challenge myself and continue it in a 100 words drabble. Reviews please._

_Thank you so much, '__**I. am. Hollow' **__for your kindness and sacrificed your time to help with the edits__**.^^**_

**CHAPTER 1**

Word count 100

* * *

Rin, now grown up, had learned the ways of the world; saw how human minds worked, understood what she could have if she stayed with the humans.

She was no longer a child whose eyes only glued to the demon lord, but what the world could offer and how her choice could affect her life.

With him, she could be laughed at, ridiculed, shun, and humiliated. It wasn't an easy path, she'd be badmouthed and looked down at, no matter how powerful her lord may be, wouldn't stop people from talking. She understood all.

But… without him equals not living.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Word count: 100

* * *

The choices were in her hands, with him or with the humans.

She was now mature; a woman. She could make her own decision.

His- he wanted her with him; it's been decided the day he chased the wolves away.

It wouldn't be easy. If she did choose him, his pride would be damaged and mocking laughter would be heard. But he's one proud demon, a lord at that. He would protect those that are his.

If he were to lose her because of his pride, then he wasn't worthy of her trust and loyalty.

She was his to protect.

* * *

**_Guest, Icegirljenni, StoriedFabric,_**_ Thanks for the reviews._

_Feb 24 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Word count: 100

* * *

Surrounded by the greenery of the silent forest, stood before Rin was the tall, deadly handsome, dog demon lord in his rich, majestic, white attire; awaiting for her to answer.

Be with him or not, he would accept her decision.

She looked into his golden orbs, searching deep within his soul. The cool breeze gently blew, the human and demon stood still under the warm colorful sunset sky.

He told her it was time to choose. But, to her, there was never a choice. The decision was made even before the choices were given.

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Since this small chaps are really short, i will make the thank you note short as well. **Icegirljenni, StoriedFabric** thanks for the reviews. :)

Feb 25 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Word count: 100

* * *

The moment the words left her mouth, she saw something rare in his eyes, even though his face remained stoic, there was relief. In that moment she understood that it wasn't only she who waited; he too. The young woman smiled her famous smile that could melt even the coldest of heart. The smile that had bewitched the merciless demon lord.

It was now time to join him, but it also meant it was time to say goodbye. The human village had become her second home where she had friends. They were the family she had lost.

She hated goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Word count: 100

* * *

Kagome hugged Rin tightly, teary face. The younger girl returned the gesture. All her friends, Kaede, the old priestess who took her under her roof and taught her all the knowledge she had. Kagome and Sango, the big sisters she never had. Miroku, the pervert but protective monk, Inuyasha who treated her like his own little sister, and the children with Shippo whom she played with for years; they were all here to say their farewell.

Rin hated goodbyes, and she felt sad leaving them behind.

But… it would be devastating if the goodbye where instead to her lord Sesshomaru.

* * *

Feb, 25, 2013


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Word count: 100

* * *

"If he ever mistreat you, tell me and I will kick his ass," said Inuyasha not so very quietly, earning a growl from the older dog demon. Rin could not help but laugh and murmured her thanks. She was grateful, though she knew she would never need it.

This was her second family; half of her life was spent in this village. She would miss them all.

But it wasn't only sadness that she felt today.

She was happy too. How long had she been waiting to be by his side once again? To have her days revolve around him.

* * *

Feb, 25, 2013


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Word count: 100

* * *

Rin was seated on Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon, her old friend's back. The wind gently blew pass her as they flew.

Sesshomaru was by her side, slightly ahead, leading their way. It had been years since she was in the air looking down on the greenery of the earth.

"How long until we get there?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shifted toward the happy smiling girl, "Until sunset," he told her.

"And Master Jaken will be there?"

Jaken had stayed behind to prepare everything for her.

"Un"

"hm… What would you do if I choose to stay?" she asked.

* * *

Since these chappy are very short, I will PMs to thanks instead of here. Review please.

Feb 28, 2013


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Word count:100

* * *

What would he do? He was not sure. Even though he had been trying to be realistic, he could not deny that he did not think of the possibility that she would not return to him.

She was his.

He could not think that she would not return.

If she really refused to come back, would he let her go?

Would he let her be with the humans and marry off to some unknown man?

A part of him said he would, but the other part said that could never happen.

"You did not choose to stay," instead, he answered.

* * *

Feb, 28, 2013


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Word count: 100

* * *

The rest of the trip was traveling in comforting silence. Rin was smiling with joy, while Sesshomaru's stoic face was admitting contentment; she needed not for him to say for her to understand.

The sun was above their heads, indicating that it was noon.

Her stomach growled, earning Sesshomaru's attention.

Rin gave him an embarrassed smile, cheeks flushed, and he was once again reminded that she was human.

"You need to eat," he stated.

"Can we go to that lake?" she pointed to a big blue lake below them. It was so big she could not see where it ended.

* * *

Mar 1, 2013


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Word count: 100

* * *

The lake was so beautiful as they landed. The white soft sand stretch out far and wide. The blue water matched up to the blue clear sky.

Rin could not help but smile.

The dog demon lord followed the happy girl with his golden eyes.

He missed this. Having her by his side; just like the old days.

Where the sands ended was a field of all kinds of wild flowers.

Rin was beaming like the sun.

She quickly finished her lunch before she dipped her feet into the water.

Happy.  
Unbeknownst to them, Sesshomaru wasn't the only one watching.

* * *

Mar, 1, 2013


	11. Chapter 11

**CHATER 11**

Word cont: 100

* * *

A pair of crimson eyes followed the girl as if it had been hypnotized.

She was beautiful!

It had lived a long life and has yet to find anyone who could make him feel this way.

Right there and then he decided he wanted her.

He wanted that smile to be directed at him.

For him.

He wanted to watch her light footsteps dancing all day long, wanted to bask in those brown doe-like eyes; those pink full lips and her lustful curves.

He wanted her.

He was inching closer and she was not aware.

She was in his territory.

* * *

Mar 2 2013


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Word count: 100

* * *

"Rin," Sesshomaru stated in a calm yet alert tone that she recognized. Her head snapped from the water toward her lord with question in her eyes.

"Get out of the water, now."

And she obeyed without delay.

She could tell something was wrong from his ready to combat stance, even though she did not know what it was.

She held tightly to her lifted kimono skirt as she set foot on dry sand.

It was time to go.

But before she could walk any farther, her right ankle was grabbed by something slippery!

She looked down at it and screamed!

* * *

Mar, 2 2013


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Word count: 100

* * *

It was a large, dark, nearly black octopus' tentacle wrapping tightly around her right ankle, trying to drag her back into the cool water. Judging by the tip of the tentacle that was larger than her ankle, its body must be enormous!

Sesshomaru jumped readily, in his gracefulness, within seconds, her ankle was free.

And the creature had retreated.

"Rin, are you harmed?" Sesshomaru now stood by her side, concern in his, normally cold, eyes.

She inspected her ankle; now had a red mark that of a flower's, about two inches wide.

"No," she smiled because she was not hurt.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Word count: 100

* * *

The rest of the trip went by quickly.  
Rin was tired and slept for sometime on Ah-Un's back and woke to a colorful sunset sky as well as a sophisticated enormous palace.

Servants were running about as they landed.

Some tented to Ah-Un, some rushed toward her lord and bowed.

The green imp toad, too, was running as fast as his little legs would allow, eyes shimmering with tears of joy.

"You are back, my lord," he cried out and bowed deeply as he came to stand in front of the lord who the imp's height only reached knee high.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Word count: 100

* * *

"Hello, Master Jaken" Rin chimed happily toward the green imp.

Jaken's eyes drew to the sweet voice, eyes widened, "Rin! You've grown again!"

Rin giggled.

"You are now a woman!" he exclaimed once more. The last they saw each other was a year ago.

The chatters continued as he led her to her own personal room.

Rin breathed out in surprise at how luxuries her new home was.

It was big and rich.

She loved it.

Though, she would be contented with the grass as her bed and the sky as her roof, as long as she was with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Word count: 100

* * *

Rin was in love. Deeply in love.

Why was she here?

She should be with her lover.

It was pitch black inside her room.

She stood up, getting around finding the matches and lit the lantern.

She should not be here.

She should be with him.

The red hair man, tan skin, sharp crimson eyes. He was so far away and she needed to go to him.

Her heart was crying. She missed him terribly and she would not survive another second without him by her side.

She got up, though still in her sleeping garment, rushed out the door.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Word count: 100

* * *

"Rin, where are you going at this hour?" Sesshomaru questioned from behind her.

She was in her night clothes, bare foot, and a hand held onto a lantern. She was heading toward Ah-un, he noted.

"I have to go to him" she said in a whisper, more to herself than to him.

"To whom?" his eyes narrowed dangerously. Whoever dared to meet his ward after midnight in her sleeping garment would not go unpunished!

"To my lover," she turned to face him. Her voice was urgent as if her life depended on it. Then he noticed, her eyes were crimson.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Word count: 100

* * *

"I have to go..." she trailed off; eyes blinked, turned brown, and focused, "Lord Sesshomaru?" she exclaimed, her face was occupied by confusion.

She was staring right into his golden orbs, his hands firmly grasped on each of her shoulders.

"What... Why?" she turned her head from side to side, surveying her surroundings, but she was no longer in her room. The last thing she remembered was going to bed.

How did she end up in the garden, in her sleeping garments, and standing in front of Sesshomaru?

"Show me your leg," he ordered.

Rin gasped, breath hitched, face red.

* * *

Mar 2, 2013


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER19**

Word count: 100

* * *

The girl's face was as red as tomato; her racing heart could be heard for miles, her breath hitched and he realized his mistakes.

'Show me your leg' was not the best line for a man to say to a confused woman who had just come to while holding onto her shoulders, invading her personal space.

He elegantly dropped his hands to his sides.

"Show me the ankle that had been attacked," he coolly corrected.

"Oh," Rin looked down, face burned with embarrassment from misinterpreting his require.

"Of course," she whispered to him as well as to herself.

.

Feeling... disappointed?

* * *

_I have a lot of fun writing this past two chap. :D I hope you guys are having as much fun reading. Review please_

Mar 4, 2013


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Word count: 100

* * *

Looking at the red flower mark on her ankle, he immediately understood the danger she was in. She had been under a spell.

To help her, he had to act quickly.

"What is going on, Lord Sesshomaru? How did I get here?" Rin finally asked.

But one thing she knew for sure was that the mark on her leg had something to do with her memory lost.

"You have been bewitched," Sesshomaru explained coldly after examining her ankle.

"You mean the demon from the lake?" she lowered the hem of her kimono to cover her leg. "What does it want?"

* * *

Mar, 4, 2013


	21. Chapter 21

**CHATER 21**

Word cont: 100

* * *

Briefly, Sesshomaru explained how the flower mark worked on Rin. It would last for about a month, but a month was too long for him to let it control her.

He ordered her to return to her room and rest.

He was not one to idle and he intended to leave immediately.

Rin obliged to his order with understanding, and as always, trusting him completely.

His chest swollen with pride, reminded him once again why he wanted her by his side.

He escorted her back to her room, made sure she would be safe under watchful eyes.

.  
Time to hunt.

* * *

**xjsarang**, I am thanking you here since your PMs is blocked. Thank you so much for letting me know. :) That means a lot to me as well as motivated me.

Everyone, thanks for the read. Review please. And looking forward to another update tomorrow (or today since it's 12:29 am). Good night.

Mar 5 2013


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Word count: 100

* * *

Rin was walking beside the powerful lord toward her room, her mind in turmoil.

What did that demon want with her?

It was scary to think that her body and mind could be controlled by others.

But she trusted Sesshomaru. He had always protected her.

Her heart leaped, feeling a happy warm sensation washed over her at the thought.

She stole a glance at the silver demon beside her. She trusted h-…

.

She needed to get away! She halted in her footstep and the demon did not fail to notice.

Who was this demon beside her?

He was dangerous!

* * *

Mar, 5 2013


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

Word count: 100

* * *

He has to end it immediately. Whoever dared to lay a hand on her! Toyed with her memories!

Riding in his demonic energy, so fast that it was a blur to human's eyes, he headed toward the lake.

Rin had lost it again. Even if only for a moment, she looked at him with fear; a stranger. He didn't like it!

Never had she looked at him as if looking at a monster.

He was a monster, but not to her. Never her. His heart clenched at the thought.

He'd make sure the demon would suffer a hundred times worse!

* * *

Mar 5, 2013


	24. Chapter 24

To say that she was scared was an understatement. She was petrified!

How could she forget him, her lord?

And these longing, fabricated memories, that weren't hers were equally frightening.

She did not love that man. She had never seen him before.

But her mind wasn't hers to control and so was her heart.

The thought that she could forget Sesshomaru again was terrifying.

She did not want to forget him; the person who was more important than her own life.

Jaken was snoring on a small bed beside hers. He would be here with her while Sesshomaru was away.

* * *

Not sure about the English usage here if they are fit. Thanks for reviews and reading. I'm extremely happy. Yes, as i have said before, i am simple minded. :) Just in case anyone wondered why i have not update Love Lust Attraction, I have lost motivation so it would be a while. Thanks for the read. Review please. :)

Mar 6, 2013


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Word count: 100

* * *

_I will try my best to update, but I have a feeling that after 4 more chapters, I will stop updating this story and go obsess with something else for a while. Yeah, that's the way I write. :) Enjoyed._

Rin ran as fast as her human legs would take her. The sun would rise in a few hours. She had finally escaped from the evil dog demon lord's palace that had imprisoned her.

The small green imp, she had given him a good smash on the head making sure he would sleep for hours.

The two guards on her door, though tough as they looked, could not follow her to bathroom and she was finally free.

She had to run away from this evil prison.

She had to run to her lover.

He was waiting for him.

She smiled.

* * *

Mar 6 2013


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much for those who have been reviews, follows, favorites and reading this story. I will not update anymore chapters after this because the mood is gone. Originally I should have 10 more chapters to write, but i don't want to force myself and make it crappy when I no longer feel like writing. I don't know when the next chapter will be. It could be tomorrow, or next month, or next year. Still, review and motivated me. Goodnight.**

**CHAPTER 26**

Word count: 100

* * *

Within hours, Sesshomaru managed to rip the underwater castle to pieces, making the demons residing there tremble in fear. But the culprit who had marked Rin wasn't within the realm.

Coward!

But he would seek him out.

Stood tall, proud, elegant and powerful, Sesshomaru picked a terrified demoness to question.

Sesshomaru then realized his mistake, his jaw clenched, his eyes flared red with anger.

Never once did he consider himself a fool, but he was this time.

He shot up, out of the water, heading toward his homeland.

"He is now picking up his bride to be," the demoness said.

* * *

Mar 7, 2013


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Word count: 100

* * *

Standing a few feet in front of the red hair man, Rin smiled. His crimson eyes captured her with pride. His lips curved up into a toothy grin.

"Come, my bride," his smooth voice called to her. His big slender hand stretched out toward her.

Rin's face brightened. How could she have been loved by such perfect being? The lustful lips she wished to touch with hers.

Stepped a step forward, she lifted her hand into his.

How she loved this man. Never would she have parted from him if it weren't because of the evil Sesshomaru.

She paused.

Sesshomaru?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Mar 9, 2013


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Word count: 100

**_I WILL ADD 1 EXTRA CHAPTER WITH EVERY 3 REVIEWS_**_ I get. So if I got 6 reviews, I will update 2 ch. This is a _**_ONETIME EXPERIMENT _**_because I cannot always write when i want to. But I want to know how many people want to see the next chapter up since not many people has reviewed ;) _

_So if you want more chapters, reviews. _:)

* * *

"What is wrong my lovely bride?" the demon asked softly. His strong arms pulling her feminine form into his chest, wrapping her tightly.

"I… don't know." She was confused,

Something did not feel right.

"Don't you miss me? Aren't you happy I have come for you?" he asked her sweetly.

She looked up from his chest, a happy smile immediately formed on her beautiful face.

"Of course I've missed you," she wrapped her arms around his solid back.

She had missed him so terribly, yet something did not feel right.

"But," she hesitated.

"We should go" he cut her off.

* * *

Mar, 13, 2013


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Word count: 100

_Thank you so much for the reviews. As promised, here are 3 chapters. I know some of you will not review again, but I will ask anyway. Review please :)_

* * *

"Get away from him!" a man's voice came from her left. Their heads shifted toward the new comers.

"Lady Rin," said another dog demon guard, who had been watching her, calmly as if talking to a child, "get away from him."

Rin shook her head, holding tighter onto her lover. The guards were not to be trusted. They imprisoned her and forced her to part from her beloved lover.

The demon glared at the two dog demon guards as if looks could kill.

"Hold on to me my love," he ordered. Rin obeyed.

A sword flew right pass her head.

* * *

**_PL:_**_ Thanks for the review and the kind words. I didn't know you were reading this one too :) As you should already know, I have been harassed so badly that I have to come back. Feminine, I fixed that ;) thanks._

_Mar 15, 2013_


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Word count: 100

* * *

He wanted their heads!

Kneeling before Sesshomaru were two of his best guards. Useless! They could not do the simplest task of watching her for a few hours!

They were more useless than house dogs!

Why should he not just kill them now?

But he didn't even have the time to deal with them.

He leaped right up into the sky. The sun had been peaking up at the horizontal signaling that dawn had arrived.

The demon shot poison and blinded them?

Pathetic excuses!

But more than anything, he was angry at himself.

All that happened just an hour ago.

* * *

Mar, 15, 2013


	31. Chapter 31

**CHATER 31**

Word cont: 100

* * *

The demons at the pond were trembling the second he came. At least they knew not to waste his time putting up a fight again.

But the culprit, once again, was nowhere in sight.

"He would not come back here knowing that he had been pursued," said one of the demons.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, eyes bled red in anger and disgust. The demons backed away in fear at the sight.

That coward was not worthy to even lay eyes on Rin, let alone claim her. The weakling who abandoned his pride, his defenseless people and ran into hiding would die.

* * *

Mar, 15 2013


	32. Chapter 32

Her mind was foggy, something felt missing. A hand tugged at her right waist, brought her back to reality. She looked to her left where the owner of the hand was and smiled.

In front of them were demons, most were servants.

Rin stood inside a big fancy castle. A tall, handsome, black haired demon was standing before her and her lover.

How did she get here? Why was she here, she remembered not.

"So this is your bride?" exclaimed the black haired demon.

She blushed.

"What is her name?" he turned to her lover.

"Her name?" he didn't know.

* * *

_**Cristal**, and **Lp**, and everyone thank you for the reviews. The questions will slowly be answered. :)_

Mar,16 2013


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Word count: 100

* * *

"My name is Rin," she introduced herself, but something felt odd. The nagging feelings that refused to leave her.

She loved the man next to her so much, but what was his name?

How could lovers not know each other's names?

"My name is Izanagi, Hideki's cousin," introduced the black haired demon as he looked at Hideki, Rin's lover.

"A pleasure to have your acquaintance," Rin bowed politely with her angelic smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Izanagi's eyes were dancing.

Both demons had crimson eyes, but Izanagi's skin was pale like Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru?

Why was that name so familiar?

* * *

Mar 17, 2013


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Word count: 100

_I lie. I somehow felt like writing and could write sooner than I thought. :)_

* * *

The wedding is in three days. They would hold the ceremony here before they moved back to Hideki's castle.

He gave her a pink kimono, but she did not get rid of her own. It was one she picked in haste and put on before she ran away, but she felt… attached to it.

"You don't like this kimono? I can get you a new one," said Hideki, feeling disappointed.

"I do like it very much," which she did, but she loved hers.

"Am I not pretty in this one?" instead she sweetly asked.

He couldn't help but smile, "Beautiful."

* * *

**_LP, Kagura4Evr, Rairakku and everyone:_**_ Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep doing so. It only take a few seconds of your time and it keep me smile and want to write more. :)_

_PS. Sorry about the short chapters because it has to be 100 words._

_Mar 18, 2013_


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Word count: 100

* * *

"She is human," Izanagi stated; a sword struck.

"She is beautiful," Hideki argued, blocking the sword.

Beautiful, Izanagi agreed.

"How long do you intend to keep her under the spell?"

"Until after our wedding. Maybe a year," Hideki pushed with his sword.

"Will she stay with you then?"

Hideki paused. He wasn't sure to be honest.

"She has no choice," which means he would bewitch her again if he had to.

"It will break someday," Izanagi warned. He knocked the sword aside only to strike back again.

"She will succumb to love me." Hideki blocked.

Hideki was delusional, thought Izanagi.

* * *

I feel like I have forgotten something today though I have no clue what it is.

Special thank to my friend who help check the grammars. Also, thank you so much for the reviews. Please review again.

LP: He's on his way, but he has to find the place first. Rin will. :)

Mar 20 2013


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Word count: 100

* * *

"Fools!" Izumi cursed inwardly watching her brother and cousin spar. She saw the scene before her as a premonition.

A really, really, bad one.

That fool! Why did Hideki have to bring the human here?

Izanagi might be a great friend and cousin, but he was lacking morals when it came down to women. It's as if Hideki was secretly wishing for war.

That idiot should have learned from the past. How many women had been snatched by Izanagi?!

And this time Izumi knew Hideki is serious about Rin. He had never gone as far as claiming to marry anyone.

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews and the read. Review again please._

**Rairakku: **_You're welcome. Thanks for the review :)_

**Lp**: _yep, he is sensible, but he also dangerous._

Mar 22, 2013


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Word count: 100

* * *

Why a human? Izumi could not understand no matter how much she thought it over.

Rin is nothing but trouble in the demoness' eyes.

Izumi would have to get rid of her as soon as possible.

She knew how serious Hideki is about her. If Izanagi ever laid hands on Rin, those two friends would not stop fighting until one of them was killed.

Izumi's only solution is to eliminate Rin. Make it look like she ran away. In a few years Hideki would forget her.

He might even come to thank Izumi for preventing him from having half-breeds children.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. :)

**Lp:** i hope u have ur answer about Izumi's plan :) Sesshomaru is on his way, but it will be a few chaps before he shows up.

**Rairakku:** Thanks for the review.

Mar 24, 2013


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Word count: 100

* * *

The wedding is in three days. She couldn't help but feel nervous. And happy.

It had been a busy day. She was shoved to the servants who had tried their best to prepare her for the wedding; measured for the wedding kimono, skin cared, and hair done.

It was exhausting, but she was happy. She wanted to be at her best for Hideki.

It was evening and after dinner she was ready to call it a day.

But a light knock was heard from the door.

Rin's head shifted its way. She started walking toward it.

Who could it be?

* * *

_I'm not sure if there are a lot of English mistakes here. Some of them I'm not sure if they make good sense. I hope they are. Thanks for the reviews. I PMs to thanks those I could and hope you read it. :D_

**LP**: Yep. It seems like she's surround by enemies.

**Rairakku**: I know what u means. 100 words are too short and it could be annoying sometimes. However, I want to challenge myself and see if i could make it entertain with few words. Also, since I have started it that way, I will continue with it until the end. :)

Mar, 27, 2013


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Word count: 100

* * *

Was it Hideki? Rin wondered.

What could he have wanted with her this late?

Even though they were about to get married, it wasn't appropriate to be alone together in her room at night.

But Hideki wouldn't disgrace her name… wouldn't he?

Rin wasn't sure. But she knew him well… and trusted… him… right?

She gently slide the door open and found a black haired handsome demon with sharp eyes, full lips, slightly big nose on a long face. He was wearing his dark green attire and a sword at his waist. His tall frame towered over her.

"Lord Izanagi?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews. :D I have PMs those who are available and hope you've read it. :)_

_Most of you have guessed it right. :D It's Izanagi! Find out what will happen in the next chapter._

**Lp:** l_ol, Sesshy would not lightly knocked, but simply kicked the door open since he is here to rescues her. Thank for pointing that out. I fixed it :) I will try to update, but I am in one of my writer's block mode now so I can't promise much._

**Rairakku:** _Thanks for the understanding. I loved answered reviews :D. I am found of RinSess fanfics, too. Aw, thanks. I will try my best to update_ :D

Mar 28, 2013


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Word count: 100

* * *

Surprise was clearly displayed on Rin's pretty face.

"What urgent matter brings you here at this hour, may I ask?" she was trying to be polite despite the urge to slam the door into Izanagi's face.

The smirk on his lips and the dancing of his eyes made her skin crawl.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she tried to shoo him away.

His smirk only widened and stepped a step closer to her.

Rin held the door frame tighter, ready to shove it close any moment. But she knew, it would be no use if he really wanted to intrude.

* * *

**Lp: **_Aw, thanks. I'm glad that it's not boring or annoying. To be honest, I was really sucked at words limit(I still suck most of the time) because my early stories have always been running on out of my control. _

**Rairakku: **_I will try to update as often as I can. Thanks for the review :)_

Mar, 29, 2013


	41. Chapter 41

**CHATER 41**

Word cont: 100

* * *

Half lying in front of Sesshomaru was a middle-aged injured, bloody, dragon demon lord.

Sesshomaru had been sent on a wild goose chase.

Seven places.

Each and every one of them were in complete opposite locations. But they were the places Rin could be.

They were ponds, lakes, seas, and even oceans.

Where could that coward, Hideki, be?

Sesshomaru had wasted three hours tearing this place apart, a pond in the northeast, but Rin was not here.

His trusted generals were heading down south, while Inuyasha's team headed west. But how effective would those fools be?  
_  
Rin, where are you?_

* * *

_You are the fool, Sesshy! (just have to say it lol)_

_Thank you so very much for the reviews! :D. Please review again. I've PMs to thank anyone who is available and hope you've read it. ^^ I don't know when the next chapter will be. I might or might not update tomorrow. _

**_Lp:_**_ lol, I know what you mean. As long as someone save her will do. :)_

**_Raikukku:_**_ Thanks for the review :D_

Mar 29 2013


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

Word count: 100

* * *

Looking at the beautiful human girl and her defensive posture made Izanagi's smirk widen. She held onto the door frame as if it were a holy shield.

She gave him a polite smile, but her instinct was sharp even under the spell. She looked at him like a prey to its predator.

Intelligent.

He liked her more and more.

The way she tried to get rid of him amused him. Cute.

It would've work any other time, but not tonight.

He wasn't the old fashion Hideki and wouldn't wait until the marriage night.

Before the sunrise, she would be his.

* * *

Mar, 30, 2013


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

Word count: 100

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't expect to reach 200 reviews at this point. Also this is the first time this story reached 10 reviews in a chapter. U can imagine how happy I am. So, I decided to put 2 chapters out. I know, it's nothing and still very short, but I hope you are as happy as I am here. Review again please._

* * *

Rin unconsciously stepped backward with every step Izanagi took. Her eyes locked with his, the door gently shut behind him without breaking eye contact.

Her heart sank!

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice was no longer polite, but cold and threatening.

It brought out another smirk, Izanagi stepped closer.

"You."

Rin looked around the room; she was already cornered against the wall. A futon was neatly laid out a few feet away to her right.

"I am Lord Hideki's bride," she tried to threaten him.

Izanagi stood about three feet in front of her.

"As if I care."

* * *

_Thanks again for the reviews. I have PMs to thanks anyone who is available, hope you've read it._

**_Lp_**_: Sesshy has to pick from 7 places so it's kind of hard to pinpoint where the demon could go. Lol, yep, she's beautiful that's why they wanted her. Also, because she is in front of them, so they could not resist her charm. ;)_

**_Rairakku:_**_ It will make you cling for the next few chapters._

Mar 31, 2013


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44**

Word count: 100

* * *

Rin's eyes nearly popped out at that statement. She thought Hideki and Izanagi were friends.

Rin watched terrified as the handsome demon advance toward her. Her heart jumped to her throat knowing what would await her if she didn't do anything.

"Don't come any closer," she told him, but he didn't seem to have ears at the moment.

"I will scream." Which was not a threat. She intended to do so.

Izanagi was now standing in front of her, arms blocking each of her side. Her breath hitched.

"No you won't" he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered.

.  
Then smiled.

* * *

_I hope it's not confusing. Review please._

_Mar 31, 2013_


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

Word count: 100

* * *

Izanagi watched Rin's crimson eye color change to pink, her quivering lips shaped itself into the brightest smile he had ever seen directed at him. She was beautiful, at that moment, his breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped.

Her eyes soften as she brought a hand to touch his cheek. Her defensive stance relaxed.

"Lord Izanagi," her voice was soft and loving. He felt a warm sensation wash over him.

He now understood why Hideki wanted her. Izanagi, too, could put her under a spell.

He bent down and took her lips, to which she gladly complied.

* * *

_Say, I will try not to be evil and try to write the next chapter, but i have the feeling that i won't be able to write for a while. Anyway, review please. And as always, thank you so much for the many reviews. I've Pms to thank those who available and hope u've read it. u guys made me a very happy author wannabe. :D And most of u have guessed right. So good job. :)_

**_Lp_**_; Lol, it would be funny if he fell. And you guessed right._

**_Merry Mary_**_: Welcome to the story. Should I say that? lol. I hope you have ur answer._

_Apr 1, 2013_


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Word count: 100

* * *

The kiss started softly and increased into an intense, hungry one. Rin, who lacked experience, tried her best to keep up. His hand moved up and down feeling her curves. Until his hand started to undo her attire did she break the kiss.

"As much as I love you, this is inappropriate for an unmarried couple to do," she searched his eyes, begging for an understanding.

Izanagi was taken aback at her sense to refuse him.

"What are you talking about, wife? We've been married for over a year."

"We are?" She was confused, then laughed. "Of course. Silly me."

* * *

_I thought I would be evil and wait out a bit since I don't feel like writing, but here I am. I hope it doesn't boring you guys out since it seem to be dragging on for a few ch now. I noticed a few of u guys has stopped reviews, but hope u guys still keep reading. :)_

_As always, thanks for the reviews. I've Pms to thank anyone whose available and hope you've read it. :)_

_**Rairakku:** it would be dragged on for a bit longer. :)_

_**Layla:** Lol, here it is. Thanks for the review._

_**Merry Mary**: Maybe both? lol. He really should. :)_

_**Guest**: Nah, u r not weird. We could feel different for the situation. It depend on how u look at it. Lol, that's should be his action, kill them. Yes, someone needs to save her._

_Apr 2, 2013_


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

Word count: 100

* * *

Izanagi started to touch her in places no one had touched.

But why did she feel so uncomfortable?

She would've done this with him a hundred times by now right?

A part of her wanted to push him away.

Her hand ran through his hair as they kissed.

Silver…

Why was his hair not silver?

Why didn't he have magenta strip marks on his cheeks? And a blue crescent moon?

But what did those things have to do with her husband?

"Sesshoumaru?" a whisper passed through her lips once the kiss broke.

Her closed eyes fluttered open; they were brown.

* * *

_Thanks as always for the reviews and reading. I've PMs anyone who is available and hope you've read it. :)_

_**Lp:** That's true, poor Rin. But she's started to aware now. :)_

_**Merry Mary**: Lol, anyone would be fine as long as they could save her. :) I try to answer everyone's reviews. For those who has account here, I private message them since here is too little space. Thank you so much for the review. :)_

_4/4/13_


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 38**

Word count: 100

_The whole story has been grammar checks, so if you want to, go back and re-read everything. (Can't believe how drain out it is replace 47 chpaters). Just so you all know, if there were any grammars mistakes, that's probably my doing because I added and subtracts a few words to make it 100. I hope there isn't mistakes, but can't promised._

_Special thanks to **I. am. Hollow**. for the edited. ^^ Also, check out her story if you have not done so already. It's a really good one :)_

* * *

Rin pushed him with all her strength, "Get away from me!"  
For a moment Izanagi looked at her in a daze; confused.  
She had regained her memories.  
The spell was broken.  
His eyes were widened in surprise. It should not be broken this fast.  
The terrified girl was searching around the room for a way to escape; her back against the wall.  
His smirk returned. It didn't matter. She just had to have it the hard way.  
In a flash, he had her pinned, his lips clashed against hers.  
She would still be his by the end of the night.

* * *

T_hanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and reads. I've PMs to thanks anyone who's available and hope you've read it. ^^_

_**Merry Mary:** Lol, there are so many things she could do. You're welcome. I love interacted with readers. Thanks for the review. ^^_

_April 5, 2013_


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

Word count: 100

* * *

She had regained her memories; how she had been bewitched, who Hideki was, how she ended up here, all of it.

She hated the taste of Izanagi's tongue that danced forcefully inside her mouth, the hands that touched her skin, trying to undress her, the strength he possessed and used it against her.

Disgusting!

Kisses were already too terrible for her to stand and she couldn't let anything worse happen.

She grasped his tongue with her teeth and bit. Hard!

Out of pain, Izanagi pushed her small frame crumbling against the wall, freeing himself.

Quickly, she composed herself and screamed.

* * *

_Specail thanks to** I. am. Hollow** for helped me edited' And thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Since you guys are so generous and gave me so many reviews, I decided to write 2 ch. That and I want to move on from this sense as well. As always, I've pms to thank anyone who is available and hope you've read it. :D_

_**Lp**: How could u? I won't forgive u unless u reviews again! :P lol, that's fine really. It's good to know that u still reading. :)_

_**Rairukku**: I hope you are happy with these little 2 chap. :)_

_**Merry Mary**: He's a sea demon, but not specific what kind, cuase I have not thing about it. (I'm terrible, I know :P) Lol, I've got really terrible memories too. As always, thanks for the review. It's nice to see them. :)_

_April 8, 2013_


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Word count: 100

* * *

A loud piercing scream escaped Rin's lips, echoing inside the room.

She knew she was powerless against Izanagi, but Hideki would not let anyone, other than himself, touch her.

Even under spell, Hideki cared enough to wait, respect, and spoil her.

Izanagi was nursing his mouth, anger flaring in his crimson orbs.

"Scream all you want, but no one will hear you," an evil smirk reappeared. "I've cast a silence spell over this room," he explained before launching himself at her again.

Overpowered her.

In that heated moment, she grasped for any lifeline in sight, Izanagi's sword, pulled, and stabbed.

* * *

April 8, 2013


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

Word cont: 100

* * *

Blood was gushing down the demon's side, the sword struck through. In panic, Rin left the sword inside the demon's stomach. He clutched it in pain and disbelief.

She dashed toward the door, opened it, and ran without looking back.

Silently, she aimlessly ran through the many confusing, dark, empty halls. She needed to get out of here.

Hideki, respected her or not, was still an enemy. This entire palace was enemy.

She knew not how, but she needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, pulled her into a corner.

"Silence," A female voice whispered.

* * *

_Dun dun dun… I guess you all know who this female is. REVIEW PLEASE. _

_Special thanks to **I. Am. Hollow** for edited. :)_

_As always, thank you so much for reviews, follows, favorites and reading this story. I've PMs to thank anyone who were available and hope you've read it. :) I really want to write Love Lust Attraction, but I can't seem to write it right now. If I'm lucky, I should have it in a day or two. ^^ Crossing fingers._

**_Rairakku:_**_ It could be indeed. ^^_

**_Coque_**_: Thank you very much. I'm hope it will not bored u anytime soon. _

**_Merry Marry: _**_Lol, the demon would be fine since sea water has salts. Sesshy may not arrived yet, but give him some credits. He is worrying sick and flipping the earth to find her even now. :)_

**_Lp_**_: Lol, that should teach him a lesson. And who's come to her aid? Hm.., _

Apr 9, 2013


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Word count: 100

* * *

"If you want to get out of here, do as I say," the female whispered into her right ear. Rin was locked inside the stranger's arms from behind; a hand was covering her mouth. "Understand?" the stranger added.

Rin nodded.

Slowly the stranger released her.

Rin turned around to find a tall, beautiful demoness. She resembled Izanagi on the high cheekbones, red eyes and dark midnight hair. With a glance, Rin knew they were related.

"Who are you?" Rin wanted to know.

"My name is Izumi, sister of Izanagi, cousin of Hideki." She smiled.

But something about her unnerved Rin.

* * *

_I've tried to write my other stories, but I couldn't get pass paragraph two. Well, this story will have to do for now until my writing mood is return. _

_Special thanks to **I. am. Hollow,** for checking the grammars. And thanks everyone for reviews and reading. I've PMs anyone who was available and hope you've read it._

_**Lp**: if you recalled what she want with her in the past. _

_**Rairakku**: U might have to think again. _

_**Merry Mary**: That's a high possibility that she would met them outside :)_

April, 12, 2013


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Word count: 100

_REVIEW! Or else... Or else... Hm... I will come back when i can think of a really TERRIFYING THREAT! For now, enjoy the story :D  
_

* * *

Izanagi made a move on the human faster than Izumi had thought. And the human regaining memories came as a surprise. Rin was trying to escape.  
"Why are you helping me?" Rin couldn't help, but ask.  
"Because I don't want you here," Izumi answered coldly. "And without help, you'd be dead the moment you step into the sea."  
Which was true. Rin couldn't swim all the way up from the bottom.  
The human had no choice but to accept her help.  
This is good. She can get rid of her once and for all.  
Just wait until they reached land.

* * *

Thanks as always. I've PMs to thanks anyone who is available and hope you've read it. ^_^

And again, special thanks to** I. am. Hollow** for the edited.

**Rairakku:** Thanks.

**Lp**: Here is the new chapter. :)

April 14, 2013


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

Word count: 100

_Can I get 300 reviews with this chapter? It's ok if I don't, but I'd be happy if I did. So help me. It takes 3 seconds of your time and it would make me a very happy author. And a happy author (wannabe) makes one a happy writer and motivate me to want to write more. ^^ Anyway, just letting you guys know that for "**Love Lust Attraction**", I am stuck at a battle scene because I suck at them. Sorry for not updating it._

_As require, **Meggie-moon s**, this chapter is about Sesshy. Enjoy everyone, and don't forget to review._

* * *

Sesshomaru was once again on a race; graceful, emotionless, but his mind was in turmoil.  
Frustrated.  
The moon hung high in the sky, the wind was cold.  
He had torn down two damn places: the North Lake, and the Northeast pond. He was now heading east.  
He had been running and fighting nonstop for the past two days.  
He felt exhausted.  
Exhausted not from the fights, but because he couldn't find her.  
Please be at the Eastern Sea.  
Please be there.  
If not, he'd have to search deeper into the ocean.  
Anywhere, he won't stop searching until he finds her.

* * *

_Yay... This chapter does not have grammars mistakes. Still, thanks for check for them, **I. am. Hollow** ^^_

_**Merry Mary**: Yep, it's under water that's why Sesshy had been search at pond, lake and sea. Lol, I have read some, and I'm glad u enjoyed it. I hope people would be a little less angry with him now. ^^_

_**Lp**: u have your answer :D_

_Apr 18, 2013_


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55**

Word count: 100

_Wow, u guys are the best for making me grinning like an idiot. :D Thank you so much. I originally wanted to wait for the betaed version before update, but this will have to do for now. I wanted to update 2 ch to thank u guys, but I couldn't write so it will be next time. 2 ch next time :)_

_I was wondering if i should end it when Sess and Rin reunited or dig a deeper grave for myself and write more and developed their feelings for each other. Still thinking._

* * *

Izumi lead Rin swiftly but silently toward the barrier that held the water out and kept the palace dry.

They had to be quick before anyone spotted them and alerted the guards. That'd be troublesome.

Izumi needed to make sure that the human leaves the palace's ground. If she left her down here, she'd never be able to escape and would be recaptured.  
If that were to happen, history would repeat. Izanagi would be more determined to get her now that she had escaped him.

Stupid man's pride!

Izanagi and Hideki would end up killing each other.

"We are here"

* * *

_As always, thanks for reviews and the reading. I've PMs to thank anyone who is available, and hope you've read it._

_**Merry Mary**: That'd be a funny picture, Miroku being smack, lol. But no, the story would be focus more on Rin and Sess. I might have them in the later chapter, I might not._

_**Lp**: I hope it would be exciting to read. Thanks for the review for Lemons as well. Ur review made me laughed. XD_

_**Rairakku**: And thanks for the review :D u guys made me happy._

_April 22, 2013_


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56**

Word count: 100

As_ promised, here are 2 chapters. I feel like RinSess fandom has been quite lonely these days. :( I hope busy authors would find times and post some more fanfic soon. _

_I want to get this story out of my hands as soon as I can. Or at least to the part where Seeshy get to Rin so I can take a break from this story. Review please._

* * *

Rin looked at the darkness beyond the barrier, wondering what sort was that soft moonlight-like that had lit the palace was.

"It is pitch-black outside," Rin murmured.

"Of course," answered the demoness coldly, "This is not the bottom of the sea for nothing. Plus, it is now night time. The lights that have been illuminating the castle are spell casted. Now, stop idling. We need to move."

A big bubble, over eight feet in diameter, emerged out of the barrier. Izumi ordered Rin to get in. Rin hesitated only for a second and stepped inside, Izumi followed right behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and reading. I've PMs those who are available and hope you've read it ^^_

**_Lp:_**_ Izumi is indeed sane. Her murderous intent also makes a good sense looking form her POV considering she is a demon. ^^_

**_Rairakku_**_: Izumi? Could be her right?_

**_Merry Mary_**_: One treats her like an obsessed doll, while the other like a curios and interesting toy. :D_

_Apr 23, 2013_


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57**

Word count: 100

* * *

Rin could feel the cold temperature of the water outside the dry bubble as well as being lifted up. They traveled in silent darkness. Izumi didn't want anyone to spot them.

Rin's heart felt lighter with each passing second thinking of land and Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, soft light ignited inside the bubble, displaying Izumi standing elegantly beside her. It had been about fifteen minutes. The bubble stopped moving, floating still.

"This is where you get off," said Izumi emotionlessly.

Rin observed the surrounding in confusion.

"But this is still in deep water." Rin looked up at Izumi and gasped.

_Oh no!_

* * *

_4/23/13_


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58**

Word count: 100

_I was gonna wait for the reviews I will never get, but nah, I decided to update for the reviews that I've got. ^^ The story wanted to come out. Enjoyed. ^^_

* * *

"Why?" Rin wanted to know.

"Because you are trouble. Hideki and Izanagi'll end up killing each other over you."

"Then let me escape."

"That's impossible, human. Knowing Hideki, he won't stop searching for you until he found you or your corpse. And if he found you alive, history will only repeat itself. That's why you'll have to die. Your body will be appear to him that you've died of drowning from trying to escape. Not murdered. That way, he'll find closure and won't seek for revenge."

Before Rin could respond, she was in the freezing water, cutting out from oxygen.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and reading. ^_^ I've PMs to thank anyone who is available and hope you've read it.  
_

_**Lp:** Yep, thought so too, but she changed her mind. Hate this limited words because can't say all needed to be said._

_**Guest**: :D_

_**Rinsy**: He's on his way. Thanks for the review._

_**Rairakku**: You welcome :D_

_**Merry Mary**: Lol, she didn't trust him, but had no other choice. And she had with her for about 30 minutes. :D And u've guessed right. But you'll have to wait and see. :D_

_April 26, 2013_


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59**

Word count: 300

_I've decided to make it 300 words instead of 100 words from now on. Honestly, I feel like I've fail at accomplish the story because I did not finish the whole story with 100 words. :CCC Sign…Should I stayed with 100 words or 300 words? I kind of aiming more toward 100 words since I've started it that way.  
_

* * *

"Move!" ordered Sesshomaru to the two lowly demons standing in his way, weapons in hand, ready to fight him. They looked humans, about five eleven feet tall, tough looking. He could see their lustful eyes for battle, their grinding teeth and fangs from thrill and excitement.

At another time, he would not mind entertaining them by cutting their heads off and tearing their body apart, but not now.

He did not have time for this. He was racing against time. He wanted to find Rin as soon as possible before anything bad happen to her. His cold heart cringed at the thought of what could happen to his innocent ward.

The longer he was delayed, the more fatal it would be for his Rin. He had been fighting for two long days, wasting enough time.

The two demons laughed mockingly, thinking they could take him.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he leaped to get the first demon's head. His movement was so fast that the demons did not see it coming, probably was still wondering how he died.

The other demon stood frozen, eyes widened, his laughter had stopped, his lustful eyes replaced with terror looking at the rolling head on the floor and at his friend's blood that was splashed on his body.

Quickly recovering from the shock, the demon raised his sword to block Sesshomaru's attack. But that was to no avail, because while his sword was raised, his stomach was wide open and a hand ran right through it like a warm knife on butter.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from the demon, didn't wait to see the demon's body fall or make sure that he was dead, Sesshomaru was once again on his way.

It was still miles away from the eastern sea.

_Please be there, Rin._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and review. I've PMs those are available and hope you've read it :D And as always, special thanks to I. am. Hollow for editing.  
_**

**Lp**: sorry about the long wait. Inspiration just stopped and didn't feel like writing. She will get out somehow :D

5/5/2013


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60**

Word count: 100

Alright, so here we have one say go for 100 words, another for 300, and the rest doesn't mind either way. As I have said before, I am leaning more toward the 100 words, so it's official that I will keep it at 100 words until the end of the story, no mind changing. ^^ Enjoy.

* * *

Rin's throat was burning from the bitter salt water. Her entire body hurt because of the suffocation as well as the freezing water. She felt the world  
slipping away from her.

But before she lost all her strength, a warm sensation ran pass her and she found herself inside another dry bubble.

Rin gasped for air, coughing fiercely, her body was trembling on the floor.

Rin looked up at the demoness in another bubble who looked at her angrily.

In the darkness, Rin saw invisible spears in the form of light shooting her  
way.

The demoness still wanted her dead!

* * *

**I. am. Hollow; **Thanks for the fast edited as well as the suggestion. As I've said, i used bitter for sea water because I've swallowed some and it was soo freaking bitter.

**Lp** : I will try to update as often as my imagination allow me to write. And someone is saving her now. ^^

May 6, 2013


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61**

Word cont: 100

_Sorry for taking so long to update. Finally got my laptop back so I got Microsoft Word back as well. Can't believe how annoying it was without word count tool._

* * *

Rin was frozen in the spot staring at the spears that would soon be her death. They were inching towards her but she couldn't move.

This is it, she thought as the spears were a foot to the bubble. Her eyes widened staring at the weapons, her limbs felt numbed.

Just as they were about to pierce through the bubble, she felt the bubble shifted.

No, it was being lifted.

The spears flew past her, barely an inch below her feet.

But the demoness wouldn't let Rin catch her breath because another wave of spears was already coming after her.

* * *

As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and read this story. I've PMs to thank those who are available. :D

Thanks for the edited,** I. am. Hollow :D**

**Merry Mary:** Someone is here :D Aw, thank you so much.

**Lp:** Sorry about the long wait. And thank you for always review :D

**Rairakku:** sorry for taking so long. I will try update more often.

June 15, 2013


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62**

Word count: 100

_Sorry if it seems like it's not going anywhere, but it will move on soon. Thanks for the read._ :D

* * *

The wave of spears whistled making their way towards her. All she could do was watch as she crunched down against the moving bubble's floor while she was being shoved up.

But the spears disappeared before they could reach her as an enormous form came to block in between Rin.

Rin watched as two large octopus arms crept to wrap itself around the bubble and pulled her close to its body.

"Hideki" Rin murmured, remembering the arm that had attacked her by the lake.

"DIE!" Izumi's voice roared thunderously inside the water as thousands of light spears flew their way.

* * *

_Again, thanks for staying with me and reviewing, following and favoring this story. I've PMs those who are available and hope you all have read it._

_Special thanks to** I. am. Hollow**, with the beautiful edited ^^_

_**Merry Mary:** I did have to go check on comments too :D It's hard to remember what I wrote. Nope, it's not Sesshy, but Rin's save is all that matter right :D _

_**Lp:** He's near._

_June 21, 2013_

_**Rairakku:** I'm glad ^^_


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63**

Word count: 100

This is the hardest chapter yet I've written for this story. I just couldn't get the feelings down right. I got stuck for quite sometimes. Hope there's not too much typos. Sorry for the long wait and with such a short chapter too. Thank you so much for the reviews and the read :D

* * *

The moonlight glowed softly; the winds were tender, the black water sat calm and serene. That was true until the thunderous roars disturbed them all.

The tranquil sea formed into massive angry waves, swallowing anything in their path.

Riding on the strong surfs was a gigantic sea creature; holding dearly to a woman inside the invisible bubble, heading towards the shore.

Behind him, hundreds of lights shot up skyward.

The waves Hideki had created deflected the weapons somewhat, but not all.

He needed to find Rin a safe shelter. Then he would teach Izumi a lesson.

Izumi had gone insane!

* * *

**Merry Mary**: Lol, but that would be too predictable. Sesshy will show up, just not yet :D

**Lp**: Hideki, though his way isn't right, he really does loves Rin. :) Sorry about the lateness.

.

July 3, 2013


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64**

Word count: 100

_Has the quality been dropping or did you guys just don't feel like reviews? Anyway, enjoy. :D Thanks for the read and reviews._

_About the timeline**, Merry Mary**, it has been** 1 day** and is going into the night. Rin was kidnapped in the morning, taken to the sea, introduced to Izanagi, Izagani attacked her that night, and she's been trying to escape. :D Hope that clear things up._

_**Guest**: I've asked readers before whether I should stay with 100 words or choose 300, but since most didn't respond and didn't mind either way, I stayed with the 100 words. I wanted to finish the story as I've stared_. :D

* * *

Izumi was beyond angry! The waves pushed her, forced her down deep into the dark water. Nothing went as plan. Izanagi attacked Rin, Rin regained her memories, Hideki came and interfered with Rin's death.

Why was Hideki here?!

He should be sleeping dreaming like the clueless fool he was!

Now Hideki would act up, consider Izumi an enemy, just as she had feared. Once Rin opened her big mouth telling on Izanagi, there would be war.

Well, she was already at war.

It didn't matter anymore.

But no matter what, she would get rid of the sort of troubles, Rin!

.

July 5, 2013


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 55**

Word count: 100

* * *

The bubble disappeared, and Rin's feet landed lightly on the dry sand. The giant sea creature was now a man. His hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Are you hurt anywhere, my love?" he asked with concern.

"Get away from me," Rin pushed Hideki, trying to break free.

"It was only me. I might looked… different, but it was still me inside." He thought she was afraid of his true form.

"Let go of me!" Rin pushed again. He let her go, feeling hurt and stunned. He stared at her blankly.

"Rin,"

But before he could say more, Izumi attacked.

* * *

_As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoring this story ^^_

_**Merry Mary:** lol, I know. If it has been written in a normal format, it would not feel so long. ^^_

_**Lp**: Izanagi is licking his wound down at the castle, but not yet dead. :D And no, it's not Rin's fault, but the demoness belief if Rin was no in the picture, there won't be any drama. Which it would be best if Hideki never kidnap Rin, however, that would mean there would be no this story, lol._

_July 8, 2013_


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66**

Word count: 100

_Just letting you guys know that** I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD UNTIL FARTHER NOTICE**. I don't know when. But my writing mood swings often changed so don't worry too much. The next chapter could be as soon as NEXT WEEK or as far as NEXT YEAR. I don't know. I will write when the story beg to come out. Goodnight :D_

_Edited by **I. am. Hollow.**_

* * *

Hideki's sword shattered the light crystal spear Izumi shot at Rin into dust.

"You will not harm her!" his voice roared.

"She has to die!" Izumi stated icily.

"Over my dead body!"

The waves crashed against the shore, the moon glowed softly, the wind shifted.

"She doesn't love you! She's trying to escape," Izumi reasoned.

"You took her away and tried to kill her!" he accused.

"She's no longer under your spell."

At that statement, Hideki noticed for the first time that Rin's eyes were brown. She was ready to run.

"No one touches Rin. She is mine!" he declared

* * *

_As always, thanks for reviews, follows, favorites, and reads this story. :) _

_**Lp:** yes, Hideki, in away, is under a spell of love at first sight. Sigh… it's sad that it is with Rin he that loves. Lol, Sesshy should make an appearance in less than ten chapters. But since I put the story on hold, I'm sorry to make you wait._

_**Merry Mary**: yes! You got that right. About writing down the hours, hm… sorry but I would hate to do that. I mean, personally I'm too lazy to be so precise or specific. I like freedom and just write whatever instead of keeping things in check all the time, sorry about that._

July 14, 2013


	67. Chapter 67

_Sorry for such a long wait. Finally wrote one chapter. I wanted to publish 3 chapters at once since it has been a while, but 1 chapter is all I cold manage. :( Still don't know when the next one will be with my crazy writing mood. Thanks for keep supporting , reading, reviewing and following this story. ^^ It makes me want to complete this story ^^_

**CHAPTER 67**

Word counts:100

* * *

Spears flew toward Rin, aiming to terminate her life.

There was no point converting.

The fool, Hideki, had been long gone; he would see nothing but the human girl.

Izumi would kill her, ended of story.

But it was never that easy.

Hideki blocked her weapons with his sword, swung with expertly.

Izumi hissed irritably.

Rin eyed for a way to escape.

Izumi wouldn't wait any longer. She would kill her this time.

She summoned thousands of deadly, poisoning, crystal needles, cared not if Hideki were killed in the process.

All she needed was for the needle to touch Rin.

* * *

_**Merry Marry**: If he weren't an idiot, he would not stole_  
_Rin in the first place. Who would go against Sesshomaru if he weren't stupid?_

_**Lp:** That's the plan, but that is if he could keep Rin with him. :D_

_**karui . di . angelo: **Thanks. I still don't know when the next chapter will be. (I put space on your penname because otherwise it will not show up)_

_**Guest:** Thanks. I will try to finish it, but no promise._

_**Overninethousand:** I know you will not read this, and I can PMed you since it's block, but thanks for your anti RinSess links that set my writing mood on fire ^_^_

_._

_Friday August 30, 2013_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Cpsullivan2**: These chapters are dedicating to you, to** Lp,** **and many more I could not mention your name here with this limit space**, for making me one happy author even though it annoyed the heck out of you guys that Sesshy has yet appeared. Thank you so much for always reviewing. You know who you are. ^^ You guys inspire me to write this chapter. Another one will come in a minute when I'm done writing. ^^_

_**Note:** I know it has been nearly 70 chapters, but it has yet been 3 days in the story. I will write as I have planed which mean sesshy **will not** appear within these next few chapters. Also, as much as I love Sesshy Saving Rin, I want her to be as independent as possible and not totally helpless without him._

**CHAPTER 68**

Word counts: 100

* * *

The needles were too small for Hideki to reflect them all.

He swung his sword, blocking as many as he could, but some got past him.

He knew he had to get Rin out of here.

The needles, small and poisoned, couldn't shoot for a long distance.

Hideki wanted to strike Izumi, tasted her blood, but now all he could do was protected Rin, shielded her from the rains of needles.

He knew Izumi too well, yet he knew her not.

One of the many needles that ran passed him curved itself toward Rin.

His sense sharpened, his heart sank.

* * *

**LP:** _Yep, you can say that. Izumi knew that they will end up killing each other anyway._

_Friday August 30, 2013_


	69. Chapter 69

If were lucky, I should have another chapter coming. Going to write it now. Review?

**CHAPTER69**

word counts: 100

* * *

He knew it would be the end of Rin if she were hit. With everything he got, he jumped toward her, hoping to stop the needle.

But the chance was slim. Too slim.

The mental image of Rin, cold, lifeless, dead, entered his mind.

In those split seconds, he twisted his body, arms outstared, and embraced her smaller frame with his.

The needle pierced through his back, sinking deep into his fresh.

Hideki coughed, scarlet blood dripped from his lips.

Rin's eyes widened at the sight.

Izumi gasped in shock.

But soon her eyes burned with anger.

She blamed Rin.

.

Friday August 30, 2013


	70. Chapter 70

_Okay, I'm done with this story for the day. Until next time ^^_

**CHAPTER 70**

Word counts: 100

* * *

Rin's eyes held with the injured demon's, at lost for what to do.

More blood poured down his mouth as he let her go. He brought a hand to whip his lips.

He turned, facing Izumi, sword's ready.

"Run," he told Rin. It was the only way he could protect her and fight without putting her life in danger.

Rin eyed his back, hesitated.

"You fool!" Izumi scorned her cousin.

"I will not die from one just needle," he assured Rin.

"But even you will die if you are hit repeatedly!" Izumi warned.

"Run!" Hideki yelled.

Rin sprinted and ran.

.

_Friday August 30, 2013_


	71. Chapter 71

_I must say the numbers of reviewed readers have decreased. Not that I'm not happy with the ones I've got but you know, human nature is naturally greedy :D_

_How about I make you guys a deal? You review and I will **TRY **to update as often as I can? ( the key words is "Try" because I cannot make a promise with my bipolar writing mood. I don't want to make a promise I can't keep) :D Do we have a deal? Who are still around show yourself, lol :D_

_Ps. I will decide if I should end this story after Sesshomaru found Rin or continue and develop their romance feelings for each other depending on your responds. So let me know. ^^ If you don't then I will just do as I pleased, which might not be to your liking. Goodnight._

**CHAPTER 71**

Words counts: 100

* * *

Rin ran with everything she had got.

The sounds of metals crashed against metals echoing behind her. The battle cried, the demons' powers displayed could clearly be heard.

But she did not turn around.

It would be a lie to say she did not concern over Hideki's safety. She never wished for anyone's misfortune. Hideki had saved her life no matter what.

But even Rin had selfishness. She was only human.

She wanted to be with Sesshomaru, not Hideki.

So she ran.

Ran until she would find him.

Until she was safe and protected by his side.

Her rightful place.

.

Saturday August 31, 2013


	72. Chapter 72

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are the best! :DD Keep reviewing and I will keep writing :D I will decide if I should make story longer or not when the time comes. Because this is such a short chapters story, I will have to see if readers want to keep reading it or if it get on people's nerves then I should just stop and end it when I got the chance.

I will make sure to another chapter soon ^^ goodnight.

**CHAPTER 72**

Word counts: 100

* * *

The sounds of battles distanced farther and farther as her feet traveled.

Hideki would not let the demoness passed.

The shore filled with white soft sands.

The waves were strong.

The moonlight lit Rin's way.

She kept on running. Her throat burned, begging for airs.

She knew not where she was or how she could get back to her lord. But she knew she needed to get far away from the demons.

But running on the shore was like a prey begging to be picked.

She needed something to hide her from sight.

She then headed into the dark forest!

* * *

_I answered questions following first reviewer to last in case you got confused. Thanks for the reviews._

_**Quest:** Lol, I got what you mean. Thank you so much such kind words. I will keep writing and hope you will keep on reading as well :D_

_**Lp:** You can say Izumi is blind by rage and all she want to do is kill Rin. Yes, it was Hideki's mistake. He should not have done many of the things he did._

_**Guest:** Thank you so much for coming out and let me knows. I really appreciated it :D_

_**Gabrieth:** hello, glad to see again :D "waving hands" doesn't matter what you used, as long as you are here is good enough for me :D thanks for the review._

_**Guest:** Thank you. It will be a happy ending because I am for happy ending suker:D_

_Sunday September 1, 2013_


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73**

Word counts: 100

I can't believe how long it took me to write this little chapter. I wrote and rewrote it so many times.

* * *

The forest looked eerie, but Rin kept on running. If she stopped, she would be captured and possibly killed.

The chance of her running into predator animals was high, but she would surly died if she stayed. So she ran.

He foot stumbled on the uneven ground; tree branches cut and tore her skin. Her hands searched blindly for a path in darkness. The trees shaded hided the little moonlight she had.

Then abruptly, before her appeared a meadow surrounded a small pond. The moonlight smiling showing her the world.

But before she could relish in relieved, she was seized.

* * *

Review?

**Lp:** It seems like she can't take a break. Sesshy is nearby, very near *_^

Monday September 2, 2013


	74. Chapter 74

**CHATER 74**

Word counts: 100

* * *

Rin gasped, finding herself being pinned down by a body. She could not believe it!

"Where do you think you are going, love?" Izanagi smirked, whispered seductively. "We have yet finished what we've started."

Rin's blood turned cold.

After she escaped, Izanagi took his time tented to his wound. It was not vital to demons, and would soon heal.

He secretly followed Hideki and Izumi once he noticed they had gone to lands. He watched and waited.

Then finally, Rin was alone.

She would not escape him this time.

No woman escaped him. Ever!

Hideki would be occupied for sometimes.

* * *

**StoryLuver80:** Lol, your last sentence made me laughed so hard XDDD It was funny and cute in a way. Thanks for the review ^^

**Rinshy:** Hello Rinshy, haven't seen you around for sometimes. Busy I assume? Thanks for taking your time to review. Hope you update ur story soon :D

**Lp:** It's one we don't want near her. Sigh… men prided.

Tuesday, September 3, 2013


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75**

Word counts: 100

This chapter is quite graphic to my standard. It scared me, lol.

It is decided that this story will END and WILL NOT be continued after Sesshomaru reunited with Rin. Thank you so much for the great support so far. I will TRY and finished this story as soon as I can. It should be no more than 20 more chapters. Goodnight. ^^

* * *

"LET ME GO!" that was the only thing she could shout out before her mouth was covered with his, prevented her from making any more noises.

One of his hands pinned hers above her head while his other one removed her sash at an inhuman speed, parted her kimono. Izanagi meant business this time.

She felt her skirt being lifted, exposed her skin to the night air.

Tried as she might, she was powerless against him.

He positioned her body as he pleased.

She heard the rustled of his fabric being removed.

She was petrified.

This could not be happening!

.

* * *

Wednesday, September 4, 2013


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

Word count: 100

* * *

She may be young, but she was wised with life experience. She knew what was about to happen to her.

After this… nothing would be the same again.

The way she would view herself, they people would see her.

This would change her life forever.

She could feel the blood from her heart bumped to her head, throbbing strongly in her ears.

Her dreadful heart felt as cold as ice and as heavy as mountains.

_Lord Sesshomaru_, she thought of her last ray of hope, but she knew he was too far away.

She would never be the same again.

* * *

Wednesday September 4th, 2013


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77**

Word counts:100

* * *

When she thought for sure her fate was doomed, the weigh above her disappeared. Literately!

She heard loud crashes into the direction of the dark forest, knocking down heavy trees as it went.

Gradually Rin realized the violently noises was made by Izanagi's body. Rin looked up to see Hideki's angry eyes staring down at her.

Shakily, she picked herself up, adjusted her indecent state of attire, and covered her skin. Her face burned with shame.

Hideki's teeth clenched with anger. Without a word, he jumped after Izanagi, sword ready.

Before long Rin heard battles cried began.

It would be ugly.

* * *

Review?

Wednesday September 4, 2013


	78. Chapter 78

I will continue update for as long as my mood is still with me. If i'm luck, another chapter should be on its way. Review please.

**CHAPTER 78**

Word counts: 100

* * *

Hideki dropped everything, leaving Izumi behind, and dashed toward Rin's voice.

The sight he found of Rin being forced made his entire being burned with rage. Without thinking, he gasped the oblivious Izanagi and threw him with all his strength into the forest.

The face Rin made looking up at him made his heart clenched. It torn him apart and made him wanted to destroy the world.

Rin was humiliated greatly.

If he had not made it in time… he did not want to think of the possibility.

How dare Izanagi lay hands on her?!

He would avenged her dignity

* * *

Wednesday September 4, 2013


	79. Chapter 79

Sorry if there is any grammars mistakes. I published them right after I wrote them. Since I update so many chapters this time, I better got some review. Lol.

**CHAPTER 79**

Word counts: 100

* * *

The sounds of demon powers displayed could be heard throughout the forest. Sword crashing with swords, light flashing, trees falling, fire burning, and loud angry cries. It would not end until one of the demons died.

Izanagi knew the only way to stop Hideki now was to immobilized him, possibly killed him.

Hideki was blind by rage and would destroy anything that stay in his path. He would not stop until he beheaded the bastard who humiliated his beloved woman.

While the two males were fighting, leaving the human girl aside, Izumi arrived.

No one stood in her way now.

* * *

Wednesday September 4, 2013


	80. Chapter 80

Can't believe this chapter took me forever to write. Reviews are welcome, but you don't need to. I'm so fed up with this story and just want to get it over with as soon as possible. Goodnight. ^^

**CHAPTER 80**

Word counts: 100

* * *

Rin found herself being cornered by the irate demoness.

She stepped backward with each step Izumi took forward. She felt like a small prey. Their eyes held.

"Why? All I've ever wanted is to go home." Rin pleaded.

The demoness conjured a crystal spear out of thin air.

"Your fate has been sealed the day Hideki laid eye on you. He will never let you escape for as long as he lives. And see what you've done to us? We, cousins, have become enemies"

"I never wanted to be a part of this."

"It makes little different to me. Die."

* * *

**sklgsw:** Thanks. but it could be frustrated at times. :D

Thursday September 5, 2013


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81**

Word Counts: 100

* * *

A sharp ear piercing scream escaped Rin's lips. Burning pain speeded throughout her left shoulder as she fell.

The demoness cursed angrily that the spear only grazed her back instead of piercing through her heart.

Red blood oozing down her shoulder.

She was on the ground; panting.

Izumi conjured more spears.

Hideki at the time had just got a clean stab through Izangagi's abdomen. He had always been a better fighter. He could finish Izanagi off. But not without great costs.

Hideki's body was filled with wounds, right arm, left abdomen, and right shoulder. Not to mention the poisonous needle.

* * *

Thursday September 5, 2013


	82. Chapter 82

These little chapters were quite annoying, that's why I hate doing things that require perfection. I was so sure I had the chapters finished, but just had to rephrased a few lines, changed a few words. Then the chapter became a little too long or was little too short, and before I knew it, nearly the entire chapter has been replaced. The most annoying part is the last minute changed. Then I have to go back and fixed everything all over again. It took me forever. sigh... I can't wait to not have to worry about these perfection.

**CAHPTER 82**

Word count:100

* * *

As soon as he heard Rin's painful cried, he abandoned the chance to behead Izanagi and leaped to her side.

She needed his help.

With his fast demon speed, he managed to cut the first spear, standing in front of Rin, but could not stop the second one, nor the third. Both weapons went through his chest.

He was at his limited and he knew it.

"Hideki! You fool! How long are you going to protect her?! You are going to die!" The demoness screamed in frustration.

Rin could only stare in shock at the sight.

Hideki readied his sword.

* * *

Friday September 6, 2013


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83**

Word counts: 100

* * *

"Why?" Izumi found herself asking.

Why would he go to such length for the lowly human girl? With the poisons in his system, the nasty wounds he carried, he would not last long if he kept on fighting.

He would die!

"Do you really don't know?" Hideki used the tip of his sword to balance himself. Too much blood lost, too severe the injuries, but he wouldn't let her be harmed.

"Izumi." Hideki said calmly, "Rin is my life. It took me a life time to finally found her. The woman I could love. I refuse the life without her."

* * *

Friday, September 6, 2013


	84. Chapter 84

_I am stating it here before you all could ask again; Sesshomaru will appear when he appears. I want to write the story with the plot I've planned without rushing even though I want it out of my hands ASAP. I can't tell you how many chapters exactly because it has never gone as predicted when I wrote. He could be in the next 3 chapters or the next ten chapters. But he will appear very soon because he's around the corner. You just can't see him yet ^_^_

**CHAPTER 84**

Word counts:100

* * *

"As your cousin," Hideki's voice was calm, sincere and pleading, "I ask of you… stop killing me."

The demoness' eyes widened at his statement before her gaze softened, understood his meaning. She sighed in resignation.

Killing Rin is equal to killing Hideki; she was that important to him.

"Fool!" Izumi murmured.

"Please," he pleaded knowing he was no longer her equal. She could easily kill him now.

But even if she killed him, he would make sure Rin escaped.

Izumi let out a deep sighed and nodded slightly for an answer.

Hideki let out the breath he had held.

* * *

Friday September 6, 2013


	85. Chapter 85

Just letting you guys know that the update for this story will be slowing down. How much slower, I don't know. Just don't feel like writing this story at the moment. Thanks for reading, following, favoring and reviewing this story. Goodnight.

**CHAPTER 85**

Word counts: 100

* * *

"Thank you," Hideki smiled in gratitude. Izumi had always been reasonable.

But he was at his limit.

His body betrayed him.

His sword hit the ground as his limps gave in.

Rin watched the stranger fell backward as if in a slow motion.

She felt the earth vibrated from his impact. He was within her reached; blood flowing over grasses.

"Hideki!" cried Izumi.

He tilted his head toward Rin, his eyes soft and loving.

Rin watched him with pity.

"You're going to be fine, my love. ...mine." He whispered assuredly: possessively. His face filled with peaceful contentment.

His heart stopped.

* * *

**Lp:** 10 Chs because I want this story out of hair as soon as possible. If Hideki were alive, he would never let her go. Ever! Izanagi is stupid you could say because when it come to woman, his brain stop working.

Saturday September 6, 2013


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86**

Word count:100

* * *

"Hideki!" The demoness rushed to his side, gathered his lifeless form into her arms. "You fool," she muttered softly for the hundredth time.

She never wanted him to die.

Why did he have to take those attacks that meant for Rin?

"You fool." Her voiced was soft and sad.

Rin watched the scene unfolded.

Never had she thought a stranger could love her so much, he'd give her his life. She was touched.

Before Sesshomaru came along, she had always been unwanted.

She was an orphan, she was a thief, she was many things, but beloved.

Hideki died protecting her!

* * *

Saturday, September 8, 2013

Lp: Yep, Hideki is the type who would go as far as imprison her to have her. And he will not give up on Rin for as long as he live, that's why he has to die. :C As for Rin, she's still in danger.


	87. Chapter 87

This is one of the hardest chapters to write in this story. I just couldn't find the right word that would best describe the emotions.

**CHAPTER 87**

Word counts: 100

* * *

Rin was moved by Hideki's actions, she really was. Many times he protected her and was hurt in her places.

But he took her here without her consent; manipulated and controlled her like a puppet, fabricated her feelings.

He stole her memories. Her freedom.

How could he erase Sesshomaru from her life?!

Sesshomaru, to Rin, was _everything_.

He was her savoir, her light in darkness, her _whole world_, and yet, Hideki wiped Sesshomaru off her memories and turned him to nothingness.

No matter how much Hideki loved her, that was wrong.

He bewitched her; imprisoned her mind.

Her precious memories.

* * *

**Lp:** Lol, you are absolutely right :D

Sunday, 9/9/2013


	88. Chapter 88

I am rereading my favorite manga, "7 Seeds" ^^ I don't normally read anything twice unless I really love it. Because I've already know the plot, reading it the second time just not as exciting anymore. However, this is my 4th time reading 7 Seeds. :D can't wait for next chapter come out.

**CHAPTER 88**

Word counts:100

* * *

But Rin would always be Rin. She would not forget, but she forgives.

What Hideki had sacrificed for her, she was more than grateful. She never wished for anyone to die.

Pain seeped throughout her left shoulder; warm blood dripping down her arm.

She wished she could be home with Sesshomaru.

Izumi gently stroked Hideki's hair.

"How's he?" Izanagi, half dead himself, asked, towering over his sister and cousin.

"He's gone," Izumi's voice was abnormally calm.

"I see," he too looked sad. But it was either Hideki or himself, one must die.

"Now, what's your plan for Rin?" asked Izanagi.

* * *

Tuesday September 10, 2013


End file.
